everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiddenfolk/Dream log
Why I use the blog function as a dream log i have no idea but this dream was pretty low in the unadulterated weirdness factor and could probably make sense within its internal universe. Weirdly despite the setting I wouldn't describe it as a nightmare... The area was sort of a large outdoor fair, half city, half field. On the outskirts, where the fair ended, was sort of an ugly concrete looking small but long building, one entrance a doorway with an ugly step (with some cigarette butts) and the other positioned higher with a flight of steps (also concrete) and a rusted crooked bannister on one side. There was a relatively large gap between the two entrances meaning one couldn't walk along the building to get from one end of the wall to the other. There was a large maze, underground, consisting of about three stories-one above, two below ground and reminiscent of a basic cellar or storeroom, all concrete and unfinished with raw bulbs, half of which barely worked, providing the only illumination. The top area was slightly more finished, with rentable rooms akin to a warehouse, for small businesses or offices but these tended to be few and far between and spread out. The majority of the maze, you'd be completely isolated (and the offices actually in use would probably have their doors closed anyway) so yeah it was pretty creepy So there were two entrances, on the surface almost beside each other, but you were unable to walk between the two (one was on a higher plane than the other, uneven terrain, large gap, plus other stuff like wall, gates and the like) so to go between them, the maze was the only choice. These four people wanted to get to the other side (I think they were trying to get away from something, or maybe just wanted to be on the other side of the divide, I mean the entire fair is divided in half unless they wanted to have to go all the way back to the entrance... it was a really big field). They entered this maze and eventually got split up into two groups of two. One group made it out to the other side but the other group had gotten turned around and had circled back to the entrance they went through. They ended up calling to each other that the latter group would try again, the former group stating that they'd also reenter the maze to try to meet them halfway. This group of two (which actually was the one I followed through the entire dream) consisted of Hakurei Reimu (thats probably the most out of place part really) and a human version of my oc Maho, lacking the satyr parts but basically the same. They had some pretty deep conversations as they were traversing the dark concrete maze and actually had a really sweet friendship. As they reached the bottommost level of the maze, they had gotten lost and were in a decently large room/clearing, still dark and damp, with about nine doorways. Six were to alternate paths, one one the right was a large office (closed out of place office door with sign on it) and two small ones left to it were poky dressing rooms. The one closest to the wall actually had a bright functioning bulb (this was a remarkable thing compared to the rest of the maze.) Reimu wanted to change her shirt (i think she was cold or it had gotten torn) so she went in while Maho waited beside the door. Reimu had just taken off her shirt, the task being more difficult due to lack of elbow room (barely enough room to do anything without awkwardly turning round on the spot to be able to lift your arms) when Maho hisses, rising to a panicked tone "get out right now I just saw something in the doorway" Reimu immediately (or as quickly as space will allow) grabs her shirt, exits and, seeing the thing, grabs Maho's hand and sprints down another passageway. Now in panic, they're running directionless, trying to get to an exit, not caring about anything else as the creature chases them. Although it seems that Reimu did get a chance to put her shirt back on as she was wearing a hoodie that looked exactly like her top with long sleeves. The thing they saw is a wild grey haired humanoid with piercing red eyes wearing a tattered and dirtied grey dress. We learn that this is 'Eliza' who was previously mentioned at some point as the sister of one of the girls from the other group who had disappeared at some point. She had been a recent graduate with a degree in Medicine and a genius scientist. She had gone to this maze to sell some of her patents/report her discoveries to a possible benefactor who had told her he would interview her in a rented office there. When she reached the bottom layer, she was grabbed and held down by some large thugs, her papers and briefcase stolen as she's completely unable to call for help in this isolated area, and to stop her from telling anyone, the benefactor forcibly operates on her, twisting her discoveries into something cruel and turning her into a creature who can no longer stand the light, even at night time, trapped in the dark maze for the rest of her life. She waits for anyone to come down so she can tell them her story but of course she is unable to. People will flee if they see her. Thus, a medical company profits and grows as she remains just an urban legend, trapped in shadows. Category:Blog posts